pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of Ravenous (Mission)
The Mission Rise of Ravenous is the final mission in Kamella Patapon 3. It shows the Uberhero and the Patapons, once again, destroying the ancient Nightmare of the Patapons. The mission continues in the fourth sequel of the series. Description "The Patapon Nightmare, RottenLee Ravenous rises in flames to destroy (Uberhero's name) and the Patapons. The Power Orb gives him extreme power, granting access to the Gold Fire class, and unleashing the overpowering charge. The formerly Dark Heroes are trapped in each stage and protect them at all costs. Stop his vengeance of Greed by defeating him, before thing get worse!" Recommended Level: Lv31-32 Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv29 The Level Stage 1 The mission starts with Buzzcrave and Slogturtle talking. And then you start. Endless hordes of spellbound Zigotons and Bonedeth will come to you, so be sure to quickly march at all costs. In the middle part of the floor, you will now encounter Slogturtle and Buzzcrave. Break them free, you can see they are more powerful. Slogturtle: Anti-force (Repels everything). They will repel enemies at all costs, be sure to protect them! Several doors will block your way around. Quickly get to the finish line before anymore spellbound enemies appear! Stage 2 This floor follows the same process as Stage 1. However, you immediately encounter the spellbound Patapons, Zigotons and Torideths will join the fray, and lastly, they are much stronger. At the middle part of the stage, Sonarchy welcomes you, with a new twist of his Hero Mode: Super Sonic Doom (20 sonic balls). He quickly blasts enemies with his new Hero Mode and then leaves when enemies are near him, so protect him at all costs to gain strength! Zigotons and spellbound Patapons will hinder you from reaching the finish line, destroy them and stagger the spellbound Patapons! Stage 3 The mission starts with all spellbound Patapons to repel you from entering the dangerous dimension, which Sukopon feared alot. Once you enter it, Covet-hiss is seen docking, and Ravenous appears, with the Great Mighty Scythe. The spellbound Patapons will also appear. Once you fight them, Ravenous also has an upgraded Dark Hero Mode: Ravenous: Gold Fire Tornado (Unleashes a gold fire tornado which blows and defeats enemies). They are arguably the hardest bosses. Kill them all, break the spell, and claim your prize! A Lv29 Jeweled Chest! And at rare chances, even a Lv29 Purple Jeweled Chest! Ending Cutscene (Uberhero's name) and the Patapons, with the help of the formerly Dark Heroes finally defeated the Nightmare, but Ravenous wasn't finished. His Gold Fire ability has knockback resist and has more power, and he casted eternal darkness in the dimension of the Patapons! The battle is not over yet! The mission continues in the fourth sequel! The Rare, The Crow This is the free mission of this final mission. The spellbound Patapon has more stagger rate and knockback resist, Slogturtle has more knockback resist, and the Zigotons are stronger. When you complete this mission, the prize will always be a Lv32 Purple Jeweled Chest. Trivia *The Gold Fire power may hint that it has been stolen from Defeat, during his transformation. **This element is the most dangerous element in the legend of Kamella, and the Patapons. **It is also the element that Sukopon feared. *The mission itself is left cliffhanging when the player finishes it, and will continue in the fourth sequel.